


For England James

by Alec_Trevelyan_006



Category: GoldenEye (1995), James Bond (Movies)
Genre: Gen, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:42:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313516
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alec_Trevelyan_006/pseuds/Alec_Trevelyan_006
Summary: GoladenEye one shot written after watching the movie for the millionth time.  This is James musing on why he killed Alec.
Kudos: 1





	For England James

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own James Bond or any of it's characters. They belong to their respective owners. Please read and review.

“For England James?”

Alec’s final words keep ringing in my head. Why did I kill the man who was once my friend? Why did I not let him live? How could I do such a thing? What did I have to gain by killing him?

Trevelyan was my friend, that much is certain. But he betrayed me and our country. For that I can’t forgive him. He forgot our friendship and turned on me. No, not just me but England too.

If I went back to that day, would I do things differently? Would I save him? Could I forgive him for what he did? Would I be selfish and still answer him, ‘No, for me.’ and let him go? These are the things I can’t answer yet.

Maybe in time I’ll be able to answer these questions, but for now I can’t. Why, oh why did I kill my best friend? Was it really for me? Or did I have some other motive? Maybe I was just mad at him for his betrayal.

Or maybe it was something more. Whatever it was will haunt me till my death. I’ll never stop hearing Alec’s voice in my head asking “For England James?”


End file.
